Say Uncle, Sugah!
by BlueBully
Summary: A bored Wolverine has his day made a little more exciting by a mischievous Jubilee and Rogue taking advantage of his ticklish weakness.


This story contains FF/M tickling all in a playful manner. Nothing sexual going on here. Don't like, don't read. :) Based on an XTAS picture I drew on DA (link to my DA page can be found on my profile page).

Getting to enjoy an afternoon all to himself was not a very common thing for Wolverine. Just sitting here on the couch with his feet up on the wooden coffee table and sipping on an ice cold beer. He had managed to watch an entire game of his favorite hockey team uninterrupted and he couldn't have felt more relaxed as he lazily scratched his hair-lined jaw. It had been a particularly good game as well. His team hadn't dominated the other but it was a very close game, which kept his attention the entire time and led to him eventually letting out a whoop of triumph when they scored the winning goal in the final seconds. Now that the match was over though, he started to find that he was getting a tad bored, not used to sitting around for so long. He was so bored in fact that he almost wished that Xavier would sound the alarm and call him to go on an important mission of some sort. Anything to get his adrenaline going would do really. Even a little scuffle with Sabretooth was sounding good right about now. As he waited for any kind of alert from the Professor he finished his beer and set the empty bottle down on the table next to the other five that he had polished off.

A minute passed and he heard nothing, but then came the sounds of Rogue and Jubilee laughing as they approached the day room he was in. Wiping his hand on the leg of his jeans and settling back into the couch, he glanced up as the two females entered the room. Their arms were loaded with shopping bags from various stores as they babbled about all the 'cute' outfits they had bought. They set the bags down once they spotted the short, stocky man and immediately made their way over to him, Jubilee happily plopping down onto the couch next to him while Rogue took a seat on the other side.  
"Wolvie, I had the most fun day today! Rogue drove me to that new mall that just opened up and took me on a shopping spree! I got all kinds of new outfits that I can't wait to wear!" His young charge jabbered on as he gave a small smile and affectionately put his arm around her.  
"That's great, kid. Glad ya had as good a day as I did."  
"Really? You did? What did you do?" She grinned up at him with genuine curiosity, making him smirk.  
"Nothin'. I did absolutely nothin' an' it was the best day I've had in a long time."

"Nothin'? Well that sure doesn't sound very excitin'," Rogue spoke up as he turned to look at her.  
"Maybe not, but it was definitely just what I needed. Gotta admit I am gettin' kinda bored though," Logan grinned, shifting his boots around a little on the wooden table as the movement caught Rogue's attention.  
"Ain't your mama ever tell ya not to put your feet up on the table?" The big-haired woman lectured him as he simply shrugged and left them in their place.  
"Funny, ain't anyone ever tell ya that I don't give a shit?" He gave her a smug grin as she narrowed her eyes back at him.  
"Hey! Language, mister!" His attention was drawn back to Jubilee as he felt a quick poke to his ribcage, making him twitch and spit out a chuckle.  
"Heh, sorry 'bout that, kid. Ain't no one ever said I was a gentleman either," he gave her a gentle noogie in retaliation as she flailed at his hands.  
"Wooooolvie! My hair!" She fended him off with a pout, her hands trying to smooth her hair back down as he smirked in amusement.

"Hmph, since when did ya turn all prissy on me? Ya must be rubbin' off on her, Rogue," Logan turned back to her as she shot him a devilish look that brought promise of reprisal.  
"What? Me? Ah'll have ya know Ah'm anything but prissy!"  
"And I'm not either!" Jubilee shouted right before she jabbed him in the ribs again as he yelped, immediately removing his arm off her shoulder to guard his side.  
"Daah! Quit that, darlin'! Ya know I'm...grrrah! Hey!" A poke from the other side as Rogue joined in with a triumphant grin, now both of them simultaneously poking at his ribs while he twitched back and forth between them.  
"Ya hear that, Jubes? He thinks he's better than us. Well how about we prove the ol' canucklehead wrong?" Logan didn't like the sound of that and lifted a brow as he looked at her with dread. Her smile was very unnerving even for a guy like him.

"Don't even think about it," he managed an uneasy sounding growl, but as Rogue feigned lunging for him he completely lost his nerve. The burly man was quick, but they were just as fast to react. He leapt off the couch, but they were on him in an instant, tackling him onto the carpet as he squirmed to get away. He didn't' make it more than a few inches across the floor before their fingers latched onto his sides and started tickling mercilessly.  
"AHAH! Hahahahaha! No! Doohohohoooon't!" Logan couldn't help himself and laughed loudly, both from the tickling and from the high of being involved in play with two of his close companions. It was nice to let loose once in awhile, and hey, he had wanted to get his adrenaline going. Being in a life and death struggle to escape being tickled would certainly do it. Not exactly what he had in mind, but it would do. The two girls were more than familiar with how ticklish the toughest of the X-men was and had made it their unofficial job to knock the man down a peg when they felt he needed it. Of course most of the time they just liked to find excuses to get him laughing like a hyena.

"Get him good, Jubilee! We'll teach him to talk to us like that!" Rogue shouted, digging into her mind for the time she had absorbed some of Logan into her and recalling his weak spots.  
"Yeah! He'll be sorry when we're through with him!" The younger female giggled as Logan rolled onto his back in his struggle and she dove in to attack his muscular belly and waist through his thin t-shirt. The compact tissues tightened instantly in defense and would've been successful had his assailants been punching him, but unfortunately that was not the case here. All in all it was in vain for no matter how firm his muscles were they just couldn't withstand the tickles.  
"Baahaahaahaahaahaahaaa! Alright! Alriiihihihiiight! Ya got me! G...Get offa meeheeheee, ya crazy dames!" He weakly tried to push their hands away, but they were just too persistent and were going at him from all angles. His legs flailed uselessly as he attempted to scoot away, though not making it far enough to escape their range.

"So still think we're prissy, Wolverine?" Rogue sneered while her fingers dove in to tickle under his arms, knowing just how ticklish he was there. His body bucked in response as he roared with laughter and nodded his head.  
"Aahahahaahaha! Y...YES! Ya two...fiihihiiight like girls!" Even through the torment, Logan couldn't stop himself from being who he was and throwing back smart ass replies.  
"Says the big, macho man who is totally helpless against us girls. Now say you're sorry," Rogue's hand snuck in from underneath him to dig into his upper ribs and Logan immediately went to grab her wrist to try to pull it away. His attempts were unsuccessful with Rogue possessing superhuman strength and while he was distracted with that she took the opportunity to grab a hold of his other flailing arm and pull it back over his head, leaving his right side exposed.  
"The armpit, Jubes! That'll get him to throw in the towel!" She didn't have to say it twice as Jubilee quickly moved; the fingers of one hand burrowing into his armpit while her other hand continued crawling and scratching over his taut belly.

Logan howled as he twisted and squirmed in Rogue's grasp, but finding that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He felt a second of relief as Rogue's hand finally moved off of his ribs, but it was only so she could snag his other arm and leave him even more vulnerable to the youngest X-men. Jubilee was more than enjoying this and laughing almost as much as Logan was while her wiggling fingers dug deep into his sensitive armpits. hitting the nerves in just the right way. She loved to roughhouse with the older man since things like this made her feel like she had a father again. Squirming so feebly under her fingers had Logan regretting the day he had let it slip that he was so ticklish, but seeing the joy that it brought to his teenage sidekick always made him reconsider. He cared for her like she was his own daughter and would do anything to keep her happy, even if it meant suffering through a little tickling. It really was quite a sight to see the fierce Wolverine so helpless to a couple girls; his large biceps bulging as he unsuccessfully pulled to get free from the unphased Rogue's grip. Too bad no one else was around since it would've made for a cute picture. Not that Logan would want evidence of such a thing.

"Say Uncle, Sugah!" Rogue demanded as she held onto the writhing mutant. 'Uncle' was like a four letter word to him. It was near impossible to get him to utter that term or any variation of it, though many of his enemies had tried and failed. Course if maybe they'd thought to tickle torture him instead of their usual methods of inflicting pain then it would've been a different story. Still Logan assured himself that he was a lot tougher than that as he continued laughing his ass off and shook his head to Rogue's request.  
"N...Nooohohooo way!" With that declaration, Rogue decided it was time to remind him of just how much at their mercy he really was.  
"Oh yeah? Well don't ya remember last time, Wolverine? When me an' Jubes made ya laugh so hard ya cried?" Oh crap, he remembered alright. Just the other week they'd been relaxing down by the lake when Logan got a little mischievous streak and pushed a completely dry Jubilee off the edge and into the coldest part of the water. Granted she had been dressed for the occasion, but the overwhelming feeling of the freezing water over her entire body had her screaming for payback.

Rogue had witnessed the whole thing, and as Logan sat on the grass of the bank chuckling to himself she chose her side. It wasn't hard to decide seeing that the small feral was wearing only a pair of swim trunks and looking extremely vulnerable with so much of his hairy skin bared. She pounced on him just as Jubilee came crawling out of the water and the X-man's growling chuckles turned into deep belly laughs once Rogue's gloved fingers found his ribs. Jubilee's annoyance quickly changed to glee as she lunged at him, dripping water everywhere as the two females wrestled with him and tickled him all over. Though it wasn't until Rogue got his legs locked in her arms with Jubilee tickling the bottoms of his bare feet that he just lost it and started begging for them to stop. Frantic apologies flew out of him as tears crept down his flushed cheeks, but they were on such a high at hearing him beg that they didn't stop until he laid back weakly in the grass and laughed himself breathless. Logan absolutely could not stand having his feet tickled and now Rogue was indirectly threatening him with it. It didn't matter that he was still wearing his thick boots. The girls would make them disappear before he could even blink and his overly ticklish tootsies would be unprotected.

"Ohoho no! Ya...Ya staaahaahaaay away from my feeeheeheeet!" He immediately put his feet flat against the floor even though he knew all efforts would be useless with how determined they could be. The thought of having them go after his feet again made his toes curl inside his boots, and had him feeling so undignified that they could get him in this state of mind.  
"All you have to do is say Uncle, Wolvie. It's not so hard," Jubilee grinned, having moved down to the soft spots of his lower ribs with him thrashing in an attempt to dislodge her hands.  
"And if ya don't then Ah guess me an' Jubilee are gonna have a fun time playin' 'This Little Piggy' with ya," Rogue smirked along with her threat, knowing they had Logan up against a wall. Oh, how he hated giving in, but it was either his self respect or having to experience this unbearable torment on his feet.  
"Aw Christ! Hahahahahah! Fine! Ya wiiiiin! Uncle Uncle Uncle!"

As promised Jubilee ceased the attack on his sides and Rogue released her grip on him as he collapsed on his back, panting for air. Healing factor kicking in it didn't take long for him to recover and catch his breath as he managed to set up on his forearms and look up at them.  
"Ya know...ya can't just tickle me everytime ya don't agree with me," he growled in jest, unable to help but smile as he shook his head.  
"Like Hell we can't! Ya deserve everything ya get, Wolverine. Now do ya agree that we're not prissy?" Rogue looked down at him, making clawing motions at him with her hand when he hesitated to reply.  
"Yeah yeah, I take it back. Yer a couple o' tough broads," he chuckled, finally sitting up all the way as Jubilee plowed into him with her arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Thanks, Wolvie! Love you!" She planted a quick kiss on his stubbled cheek as he smiled and hugged her back.

"Love ya too, darlin'. Now how 'bout ya help an old man back onto the couch? I could really use a nap after all that," he yawned as Jubilee helped him to his feet and shook her head.  
"Nap? Oh no no no, you can't! I've still got all my new clothes I need to model for you!" Logan's face became listless as she smiled happily and allowed him to collapse back onto the sofa.  
"Uh, I don't know 'bout that, kid. I mean, I already suffered enough...," his words trailed off as he looked past the bright-eyed girl and observed Rogue wagging a finger at him before slowly mouthing the words 'I...will...tickle...you...to...death'. A shiver ran down his adamantium laced spine as he reluctantly reconsidered and nodded back to Jubilee.  
"Alright, kid. Go ahead an' change an' I'll be waitin' right here fer ya."  
"Great! I'll be right back!" Jubilee squealed as she scooped up her shopping bags and dashed out of the room.

Logan sighed, not exactly looking forward to this as Rogue came and sat next to him, gently patting his leg.  
"C'mon, Wolverine. It won't be that bad," she smiled as Logan ran a large hand down his face and grunted.  
"Easy fer ya to say. If I have to sit through this then I really could use another beer or six. How 'bout ya make yerself useful an' go fetch 'em fer me?" Though after he said that and saw the look she was giving him he realized he should've better thought his choice of words. Once Jubilee returned wearing one of her new outfits, she was met with the sound of Logan's booming laughter and pleas for mercy, noticing his carelessly discarded boots and socks several feet from the couch. To her surprise, Rogue was tightly holding Logan's now bare feet in her lap as she tickled them ruthlessly and was driving the poor guy crazy. She shook her head with a smile, figuring the Canadian's mouth had moved faster than his brain again, but decided she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. Despite Logan's protests she joined in, starting off with that promised game of 'This Little Piggy'. There would be plenty of time later to finish her fashion show, but for now getting Wolverine to laugh heartily seemed like a better way to spend her time. And as a plus, she was now able to show him the fresh manicure she also had done, though he'd be feeling it more than actually seeing it. 


End file.
